Tommy Westphall
:TommyWestphall.fandom: Tommy_Westphall_Universe Tommy Westphall, portrayed by , is a minor character from the drama television series , which ran on from 1982 to 1988. Westphall, who is , played an increased role in St. Elsewhere s final episode, " ", where one interpretation of the finale is that the entire St. Elsewhere storyline exists only within Westphall's imagination. As characters from St. Elsewhere on other television shows and those shows' characters appeared on more shows, and so on, a "Tommy Westphall Universe" (postulated by ) argues that a significant amount of fictional episodic television exists within a imagined by Tommy Westphall. "The Last One" In the last episode's final two scenes, Donald Westphall — having just returned to St. Eligius — is shown in Dr. Auschlander's office pondering the recent death from stroke of his colleague and mentor. With the aria "Chi il bel sogno di Doretta" (Doretta's Beautiful Dream) from opera playing, Tommy Westphall enters the office and runs to the window, where he looks at the snow falling outside St. Eligius. An exterior camera shot of the hospital cuts to Tommy Westphall sitting in the living room of an apartment building alongside his grandfather, now being portrayed by (aka "Daniel Auschlander"). Tommy's father, still being portrayed by (aka "Donald Westphall") arrives at the apartment wearing a . The following exchange occurs: Tommy, who is shaking a , is told by his father to come and wash his hands. As they leave the living room, Tommy's father places the snow globe upon a television set. The camera slowly zooms in on the snow globe, which is revealed to contain a replica of St. Eligius hospital inside of it. The foremost interpretation of this scene is that the entire series of events in St. Elsewhere were dreamt by Tommy Westphall, and thus, products of his imagination. According to Lindsey Freeman, the narrative framing of Tommy's imagination as within a snow globe occurs because, as an " and mnemonic gadget," a snow globe "often finds itself as a companion piece to the dream sequences found in television and movies," adding that, "while a controversial and maddening ending for some loyal viewers, the final episode of St. Elsewhere illustrates the rich and often blurred boundaries in how we experience the world." The Tommy Westphall Universe Hypothesis The Tommy Westphall universe hypothesis makes the claim that not only does St. Elsewhere take place within Tommy's mind, but so do numerous other television series which are directly and indirectly connected to St. Elsewhere through s and spin-offs, resulting in a large taking place entirely within Tommy's mind. This hypothesis was originally put forward by comic book and TV writer in a 2002 blog post, as a argument against making strong statements about fictional continuity based upon guest appearances. In a 2003 article published on BBC News Online, St. Elsewhere writer was quoted as saying, "Someone did the math once... and something like 90 percent of all American television took place in Tommy Westphall's mind. God love him." An example of crossover The characters Dr. Roxanne Turner ( ) and Dr. Victor Ehrlich ( ) appeared on . Fontana was the executive producer and for Homicide for its entire seven years. Proponents of the Tommy Westphall Universe argue that because of this fictional crossover, the two series exist within the same fictional universe, and within Tommy Westphall's mind because of the final episode of St. Elsewhere; by extension this hypothesis can be extended to include the program and the franchise (due to various crossovers with characters from Homicide, in particular Det. ). Objections There are other possible interpretations of Tommy's "vision" which may suggest something other than the entire series being his dream. For instance, it may be the other way around, and the snow globe scene may itself be the dream. , professor of philosophy at Cornell University, wrote a piece, "Six Objections to the Westphall Hypothesis", which challenges the logical, factual, and philosophical basis for the existence of the "universe". Weatherson's fifth objection holds that the appearance of a person or event in a dream does not mean the person or event cannot exist in real life. If a person dreams about visiting London and meeting Gordon Brown, it does not follow that because the city of and appeared in a dream, they do not exist in real life. Specific to the Westphall Hypothesis, even if we accept that St. Elsewhere is Westphall's dream, it does not imply that all of the characters on the show exist only in his mind. Therefore, appearances from St. Elsewhere characters on other shows are not sufficient to indicate that those shows exist only in Westphall's dream. The notion that appearances by the same character in two or more series tie those series together in the same fictional universe is also problematic. Weatherson, in his sixth objection, offers the example of playing the role of New York City Mayor both on Law & Order and in real life, which, if one accepts the logic of the hypothesis, indicates that real life is in the head of Tommy Westphall. Thus, it does not follow that because one person, place, or thing is present in two or more works of fiction that those works are necessarily related. Homages When directing episodes for the of the revived in 2014, had the art department create a replica of Tommy Westphall's snowglobe, which Wheatley placed in the set as a reference to the hypothesis. Image w:c:tommywestphall:File:Crossovers 2016.png References